1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spray collectors for collecting spray flung from vehicle wheels, and for consolidating collected spray into streams of water diverted from contact with the vehicle wheels.
2. Prior Art
The present invention constitutes an improvement of the vehicle wheel spray collector disclosed in Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,222.
Other types of structure have been proposed to reduce spray flung from vehicle wheels, but the structure disclosed in the aforesaid patent is most similar to the subject matter of the present invention.